Daddy Dearest
by am4muzik
Summary: Simply put, Daddy Logan doing what he does best...Taking care of his family (:


**This is a little one shot I threw together for Anthi (: Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Logan?" I yelled into our house, slipping my shoes off and placing them by the back door. "Honey?"

I walked past the kitchen and noticed a beautiful bouquet of flowers in a vase on the table. Backing up, I stepped into the kitchen and walked over to the table, bending down to read the card placed delicately in the middle of the bouquet.

_If you're reading this, welcome home! I missed you all day. Why don't you come on upstairs?_

_-Your perfect husband_

"Perfect husband," I chuckled, shaking my head as I made my way upstairs. "You're something else, Mr. Henderson."

I reached the top step and gasped at the sight in front of me. A trail of flower petals adorned the hallway, traveling all the way down to the master bedroom.

Before joining my husband in our bedroom, I poked my head into our sons' room, frowning when I noticed their absence.

"Logan?" I called out once in their room. "Where are Mason and Dylan?"

Logan came out of bathroom in nothing but a pair of jeans and his signature smirk. "The twins are at a friend's place and the rest of the kiddos are with Uncle Kendall."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at my husband.

"I figured-," Logan started, stepping forward and taking my hands in his, "-that Mommy and Daddy could use some alone time, hmm?"

"I like the sound of that," I giggled, cupping Logan's face with my hands before slowly bringing my lips to his.

He nibbled on my bottom lip and smiled. In between pecking my lips, Logan muttered, "It sucks that both of us are at work all day. I feel like I never get to be with you."

"I know what you mean," I sighed, rubbing my nose against my husband's and dragging my hands down his body. "I love you so much. My perfect husband," I added with a cheeky grin.

"And don't you forget it," Logan winked at me, placing his hands on my hips and pushing me down onto the bed, supporting himself on his forearms above me.

"Well hello," I breathed out, cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

"Hi there," Logan grinned down at me. He moved farther down my body and bit down on the hem of my shirt, pulling it up to my chest before letting go. "Wanna take that off for me?"

"Mmhm," I managed to get out, struggling for air. It had been a long time since Logan was as adventurous as this.

I peeled off my shirt and tossed it aside, glancing up at my husband, trying to process that this was the same man who stood in a studio singing cute love songs all day.

No resemblance whatsoever.

Logan pulled me into a heated kiss, wasting no time in getting what he wanted.

"I hope you drank a lot of coffee at work today," he whispered in my ear. "You're in for a long night."

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my Becca Boo?" Logan smiled at our twelve year old girl, playfully ruffling her hair as she sat at the table eating breakfast in the morning.

"Ugh, Daddy, you know I don't like that!"

"And that's exactly why he does it," her older brother, Mason, chimed in, giving his father a knowing smirk.

Logan laughed and shrugged, flashing me a smile. "What can I say, Anthi? Kid's got me down. Anyway, what did you want, angel?"

"Well I was gonna ask if Quinn and Aria can move into my room. I don't think they're sleeping with Logie crying at weird times."

"I think that's a great idea, sweetie," I smiled at my thoughtful daughter, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "You're a very good big sister, Rebecca."

"Thanks, Mommy," she grinned up at me, poking Mason's shoulder as he sat down next to her. "See? I'm a better older sibling than you."

"Hey now, I didn't say that," I cut in, anticipating a fight.

"You basically did," Quinn piped up as she stepped into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine," Logan laughed, picking her up and giving her a big hug and kiss, making her giggle. "Did you sleep well?"

"No," she grumbled, shaking her head. "When the baby cried, Aria kept poking me to wake me up because she couldn't sleep. I told her she used to cry the same way."

"Nu UH!" I heard the sound of a little foot stomping and turned around to face my youngest daughter, Aria, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, hands propped on her hips.

"All babies cry," I explained, lifting her up and resting her on my hip. Her arms immediately went around my neck as she laid her head on my shoulder. "And sometimes it makes it hard for their big sisters to sleep. Just like baby Logie makes it hard to sleep."

"But I wasn't _that_ bad, right Mommy?"

"Well...not as bad as Logan."

"Uh huh, sure," Dylan, our oldest son-Mason's twin-scoffed as he joined the family at the kitchen table. "You used to shriek. And I mean _shriek_."

"No I didn't, Dyl!"

"Yeah you did, Ri," Mason grimaced, kissing his little sister's forehead to calm her down. "But don't worry, you were really cute at all other times."

"Masey, I like you better than Dylan," she attempted to whisper, earning a grin from one twin and an eye roll from the other.

"Alright my little ducklings, Mama's gonna go check on the baby. You all be good now. And Logan, no slipping Becca any coffee," I warned my husband, giving him the classic mom look. He saluted me with a cheeky grin, but reached under the table to fist bump Rebecca.

Well I'm not staying up if she's wired from caffeine.

I made my way down the hallway and stepped over to the baby's crib, delicately picking up my angel. "Good morning, little monster," I smiled fondly at my youngest child, kissing his nose as he giggled.

He reached up and tugged a lock of my hair, a quirky morning routine of his. "You know that hurts, right buddy?"

Logan laughed in response, tugging slightly harder. I leaned in and placed delicate kisses on his cheek, loving the sound of my little boy's happiness. "You look just like Daddy," I smiled at him. "You're going to be a very handsome young man."

"Is that so?"

I turned at the sound of my husband's voice, a slight smirk adorning my face as I propped the little one up on my hip. "You know it, you handsome devil," I giggled, walking over to place a kiss on his lips.

"Honey?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, Logan," I smiled up at my husband, stepping into the comfort of his arms. "I love you too."


End file.
